


I love you

by DamonAlbarn



Series: October Challenge [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries. Just read it, I actually like this one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write Mashton but somehow Malum just seems right to write. I like this one.

It all started when Michael and Calum were eight year old. They befriended each other when Michael got a nosebleed when a ball hit him in his face during recess. Calum hurried over to him, because he was the one who threw the ball. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He says worried. "What does it look like? I have a nosebleed," Michael cries and both boys hurry to find a teacher and get Michael's nose to stop bleeding. "I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I threw the ball. It definitely wasn't meant to end up in your face," Calum keeps apologizing. Michael smiles at him. "It's okay. My nose stopped bleeding, I think. It doesn't even hurt that much," he says and it's some sort of unspoken thing but from now on, the two boys are always by each other sides.

After a while, the two boys start sleeping over at each other's houses. In the beginning it's just once in a while, but after some time, they sleep over at least every weekend, if not more often. One night, Michael decides he doesn't like sleeping on the floor. "Calum," he starts to complain. "Yes, Michael?" Calum says and he looks up from his own bed to where Michael is laying on the floor. "I don't want to sleep on the floor anymore," Michael says with a little giggle. Calum sighs deep and he moves over in his bed. "Come sleep here then, you baby," Calum says, also giggling. "Yeah," Michael says and he quickly dives into Calum's bed. The boys cuddle up together. "I love you," Calum mutters into Michael's ear and Michael smiles. "I love you too."

Michael swings his arms around Calum. "I loooove you," he says, over dramatically. "Isn't that too much to say, Michael?" Michael's mum says. "Why should it be? He's my best friend," he answers his mum, who smiles and nods. Calum smiles sweetly at Michael. "I love you too, Mike," only to point his attention back at the video game they're playing. The two boys are eleven now and it has become regularly for the two boys to sleep in the same bed and say 'I love you'. When people hear them say it, they often think they're in love but who studies them closer will notice they're literally just the best friends you'll ever find. At school, Calum started to befriend a guy called 'Luke', who Michael did not approve of. They don't talk about it that much but Calum knows about Michael's hatred towards Luke. No one knows, though but for Michael it's all clear. Luke is definitely going to steal Calum away from him and then he'll be without his best friend which is something Michael definitely can't think of. "Never leave me, will you, Calum?" Michael asks softly. "Don't be silly, I'll never leave you."

Michael seriously can't believe this, but when he and Calum are fifteen, they start an actual band. He still doesn't know how, but he made up with Luke and he found Ashton so they started a band with the four of them. Out of nowhere, Michael runs towards Calum and tackles him down on the couch. "Ugh, Mike, what was that good for?" Calum sputters, making Michael laugh. "I'm happy we're together in this band and not one of us alone," Michael mutters into Calum's ear. Calum turns around and he smiles at Michael. "I'm happy for that too. You know? When we were eight, and I threw that ball into your face, I apologized for throwing that ball into your face but when I think back, I'm happy I did. Because, you know, if I didn't we wouldn't be friends right now and I can't imagine my life without you," he says and he hugs Michael awkwardly from the weird position they're currently in. "You're right. Thanks for throwing that ball into my face," Michael says with a little laugh. "You're welcome."

Michael sighs deep. He and Calum are both almost nineteen now and Michael finds himself in a hotel room, staring at the ceiling. They're on tour with One Direction and they're somewhere in a hotel in the United States. The management booked four separate bedrooms for the guys and Michael isn't liking this one bit. He misses sleeping in one bed with Calum, who is of course still his best friend. He sighs deep and then he just decides he isn't going to be sleeping without Calum tonight. He leaves his bedroom and he hurries down the hallway towards Calum's room. He softly knocks on the door. "Come in," he hears Calum mutter. He opens the door and sneaks in. "Did I wake you up?" Michael whispers. "No, I knew you were coming," Calum whispers back and Michael quickly lays down next to Calum. Because they have four separate rooms, they also have single beds but for Michael and Calum it doesn't matter. They've slept together in a single bed so many times, they're used to it by now.  
"I miss sleeping like this," Michael says as soon as Calum's arms are around him. "I do too. We should make the management get us double rooms," Calum replies and he buries his nose in Michael's colorful hair. "Hey, Michael?" Calum asks softly. "Yeah?" Michael turns his head towards his best friend and he softly presses a kiss to Calum's forehead. "Remember when we used to tell each other 'I love you'?" "Of course I do. We stopped doing it when we learned what it really meant," Michael replies softly. "I think I really do love you," Calum mutters. "Like, no more best friends love." He quickly hides his head in the crook of Michael's neck. "I know, silly. I love you too. I was just waiting for you to figure it out yourself," Michael replies and he tries to get Calum to look at him. "Do you mean that?" Calum says shocked. "Yeah, definitely. I think I've always loved you," Michael says and he softly presses his lips on Calum's.

The next morning, Calum and Michael wake up to giggling next to their bed. "What?" Michael mutters and he looks over his shoulder to see Ashton and Luke standing there. "We kind of freaked out when we found Michael's bed empty but this explains a lot," Luke says with a smile and Calum looks at Michael. "Yeah, we both couldn't sleep. This is always the solution," he says and he crawls a little closer towards Michael who wraps his arms around the boy. "Good morning, by the way," Michael says to Calum, who smiles. "Good morning to you too." "And you don't wish us a good morning?" Ashton asks semi-disappointed. "No, you're not as important as Calum is," Michael says, sending Ashton a sweet smile. "Asshole," Ashton mutters and he and Luke leave the room.  
"Calum?" Michael whispers. "Yeah?" "Are we together now or...?" He asks hesitatingly. "If you want to be, then yes, of course," Calum says and Michael smiles. Softly he presses his lips on the ones of his best friend who's now also his boyfriend. "I love you," Michael whispers to Calum's lips. "I love you too."


End file.
